Have Faith In Me
by RayvnWolf
Summary: Waking from a nightmare, Tony wonders if anyone could still have faith in him, especially the one that mattered the most.
1. Chapter 1

Waking in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat, Tony shivered as the nightmare slowly faded. It was always the same. It had been almost a year since he'd lost Michelle, but every night that day played out in his nightmares. Every night. The explosion followed by him pulling her from their burning car only to have a second explosion throw them across the yard. Waking up in the infirmary at CTU and finding out that Michelle hadn't made it. He knew he couldn't do anything to change it. He knew it was a dream, but didn't he hear somewhere that you could control the actions of your dreams? Who the hell came up with that line anyway?

No matter what happened, it was always the same, it would always be the same. He'd lost the one person in his life that meant more to him than life itself. Michelle was his love, his life, his reason for living. She was gone now. Killed in an instant. And why? To draw out Jack. He had tried to be mad at Jack for Michelle's death but, in the end, it wasn't Jack's fault. Tony knew that. He knew that it was his fault that Michelle was dead. If only he could have gotten to her faster. If only he would have reacted faster. But, no. He didn't. Now she was dead. He would never forgive himself for that.

And now he was dead too. Well, not really, but everyone thought he was. Everyone close to him thought he was dead. How could anyone have known that his body was switched and the imposter was cremated so that no one would be the wiser? He wasn't thrilled with the group that revived him, but what could he do? They offered him a chance to get back at the ones responsible. They gave him a chance for revenge. Revenge was all he left to fight for.

He knew that Michelle would hate the man he'd become. That was one of the reasons he'd never gone to the grave. Well, there was that and the fact that he was supposed to be dead. It's not like he could just walk through the cemetery and take a chance that someone would recognize him. His whole existence now revolved around the need to stay hidden. He knew she'd hate him now, but it didn't stop him from wishing she was there with him. Especially at night. He'd been through so much in his life, and Michelle had been the only one that could keep the nightmares at bay.

What he'd give to have her curled against his side right now. Her head on his shoulder and her arm draped across his chest with her hand over his heart. To have his arms wrapped around her holding her close. God how he missed her!

Slipping out of bed and facing the window and dark night beyond, he rest his head against the cool glass and shivered. Shifting his eyes to the stars above, his eyes glistened as he whispered to the heavens, "Baby, I'm sorry. I don't know how, but I'm going to make this right. I hope somehow you can forgive me for what I've become but, without you here, I'm dead inside. I don't know how to go on." Planting his hands against the window frame, Tony closed his eyes as the tears fell. "I have to make this right. If anything happens to me, I can't go through the rest of eternity without you. Life without you isn't life. This is hell."

Returning to his bed and wiping a hand across his eyes, "Baby, have faith in me because if you don't, no one else will." Laying his head on the pillow, he pulled the second pillow against him and wrapped his arms around it hoping that maybe this time the dreams would leave him and he would find peace.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Baby, have faith in me."_

Those words echoed through the heavens and fell upon the ears of the one that mattered most. It seemed like an eternity since she had last heard his voice but she knew she was always in his heart. The pain of thinking about losing her had almost destroyed him, so she didn't hate him for trying to push his thoughts away from her. He still loved her, and she knew that. She just wished there was some way to get him to know that she was still there with him.

Skimming through the night sky on angel's wings, she came to rest in the dark corner of his room. Standing in the shadows, she studied the man in the bed before her. Her friend, her lover, her husband. She knew he couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, but when she knelt by the bed and brushed her fingers against his cheek and his head turned into her hand, she had to wonder if he had actually felt her touch. His cheeks still damp with his tears, Michelle gently kissed them away. In his sleep, Tony sighed. Releasing his pillow, he rolled toward her.

Shaking her head with a faint smile playing on her lips, Michelle could only look down at the man that had stolen her heart. She knew he blamed himself for her death, and she knew that he had tried to find a way to blame Jack too. It wasn't Jack's fault though. How many times had his own family been used against him to gain leverage? Tony realized that and decided that the only one to blame was himself. But that wasn't true. It wasn't his fault. How could either of them had known that they were in danger? How could he believe that if he had gotten outside faster that he could have saved her? It was a bomb. There was an explosion. She didn't blame him but there was no way for her to tell him that. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. This was her Tony, stubborn to the end. Sighing softly, she knew he had always been so hard on himself. Now was no different. She may have died in the explosion but he relived it everyday and that was the cruelest torture of all.

Even now, watching him sleep, when she moved her hand away or took a step away from the bed, he'd almost whimper. How many nights had his dreams been haunted by his past while they were together? How many nights did he stay up waiting for her to come to bed, and not to make love to her, but to just hold her, to have her hold him, to keep the demons at bay? Too many to count. Now he was alone. His dreams catching hold of him and dragging him deeper where there was no escape until it played out. Night after night the same dream, the same flames, the same pain.

She had come to him before this night when he called out her name, but it was different then. She had been told she could observe but not interfere. She could watch but not make any move to touch. She always hated window shopping. Look but don't touch. This was her husband and he needed her!

Tonight though was different. Apparently someone was looking out for him and feeling his pain because she was allowed to go to him without restrictions. _Have faith in me. _Those words tore at her heart. The pain, the loss, the indecision, the loneliness. It was almost too much to bear.

Stepping closer to the bed, she reached down to brush her hand against his damp forehead. Smiling affectionately, she noted the way he was sleeping. All the nights they had shared together and he still slept the same way. Her voice no more than a breeze in the night, Michelle whispered to her love, "You still take your half out of the middle."

Laying beside him and resting her head on his shoulder, Michelle wrapped her arms around her husband. "I will always have faith in you, my love." Hearing his heart pounding and a moan escape his lips, she looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her palm. "It's ok, Tony. Sleep. I'm right here." Moving her hand to rest it on his chest over his heart, "I will always be here with you. I will forever live in your heart. You're never alone, Tony. I'm here."

Feeling his heart skip a beat beneath her hand, she wondered if he couldn't feel or hear her. Maybe when he was sleeping it was different. She knew he couldn't see or hear or feel her when he was awake, but could he when he was sleeping? It was possible. Wasn't it?

Tilting her head back to look up at Tony's face, Michelle smiled sadly. He had changed so much. He'd shaved his hair. She'd loved his hair. Dark with little curls that she could run her fingers through. Tracing his jaw with her fingertip, his whiskers scratching at her, she wondered at the last time he'd shaved. Studying his face, her heart swelled. Damn he was still sexy. He couldn't hold her, but when he rolled onto his side and curled against her, she felt her throat tighten.

Wrapping him in her arms, she buried her face against his neck. If she could have cried, he would have felt her tears streaming down his neck mingling with his on his pillow. Yes, he had changed. He'd made himself harder and uncaring just to try to escape the pain. He was a shell of the man she loved. Yes, if she was alive she probably would have hated the man that he'd become, but she wasn't alive. She knew that if the roles were reversed, if she had been the one to lose him, she wouldn't rest until the ones behind it were in the ground too. So she didn't hate him. She didn't blame him. She only loved him.

As the sun started to rise and the warm rays started to break through the window, she knew her time was almost up. She'd been there for hours. Still holding him tightly in her arms, she felt the difference in him and it gave her hope. His breathing was calm, his heartbeat strong but finally steady, his muscles relaxed. He was sleeping with no dreams, no flames, no demons.

Feeling the pull to leave, Michelle was reluctant to let go. Slowly releasing the love of her life from her embrace, she caressed his cheek and softly kissed his lips. Resting her forehead against his, she whispered softly, "I have always had faith in you, Tony. Never doubt that. I will be back if I can. If I can only be with you at night when you sleep then I will be here. Have faith in me, my love. Have faith in us."

Fading as the light of day filled the room, Michelle was gone before Tony opened his eyes and sat up to search the room. "Michelle?" No, of course not. How could she be there? But it had felt real. The dream. Her holding him in her arms. And what did she say? Have faith in her? Have faith in them? Rising and walking to the window, he could have sworn that he could almost smell her shampoo. Shaking his head at the ridiculousness of that thought, his eyes searched the brightening sky.

"Baby, I love you. You were the one I always had faith in." Even if it was only a dream, he found himself praying that he would be allowed to have it again.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by and the dream never came again. The nightmares weren't as bad as they had been, but he never had the dream of Michelle holding him again. It tore at his heart but at least the nightmares were less painful now.

He finally found the courage to do something that he hadn't been able to do. He went to Michelle's grave. It was late and the shadows were long. He only dared to go at night. The cemetery gates were closed and locked, but he easily scaled the low stone wall and dropped to the ground on the other side. He knew where she was buried. He knew, but he could never bring himself to go to her… until now.

Walking amidst the rows of headstones, his head low and his collar turned up against the chill of the night, Tony slipped from shadow to shadow as silent as a wraith. Standing beneath a tree, he could see Michelle's stone. It was beautiful. He knew that Bill was the one that had taken care of the arrangements and, inside, he was grateful.

Slowly approaching the stone monument, his heart skipped a beat. Kneeling in front of the stone, his fingertips brushed across the smooth, cold surface, and he shuddered. Tony only read half the stone. The other half didn't matter to him. To the world he was dead, and that's the way he wanted it. When he was revived he had been told that everyone he'd known believed that he was dead, and that it was for the best. His body had been swapped with another, and that one had been cremated. So the body laying in the ground beside his wife was some unknown soul, but everyone thought it was him.

Simply thinking about someone else being with his wife, even in death, was enough to make him see red. Tony wanted to rip apart the earth and dig out this imposter. Who ever it was didn't deserve to be next to his Michelle. Only he should be there, laying with her in his arms for all of eternity. Sighing as his fingers traced the etching in the stone, _Michelle Dessler Almeida, Loving wife, dearest of friends, taken long before her time. _His breath catching in his chest, Tony lowered his head as he felt the tears burn his eyes.

Wife. Friend. Lover. Mother. No one had known she was pregnant. She had been late for her monthly cycle, and had bought a simple home test. The night before he lost her, she had taken the test and called him into the bathroom. He would never forget that moment. God she had looked so beautiful. Sitting on the edge of the tub, with that little white stick in her hand, her hair falling across her face, her eyes moist, she'd called his name softly. He'd walked into the bathroom and had seen her sitting there, and sank to his knees before her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Showing him the test that she held, her hand shook. "Tony, I think I'm pregnant."

Those simple words, her voice so soft, it was almost like she was afraid to tell him, afraid of what he'd say or how he'd feel. Shock came first. Following fast on its heels however, was pride. Oh how his heart had swelled. Just thinking about holding their child in his arms had brought tears to his eyes. Taking the test from her hand, Tony had gently pulled her into his arms and held her. "Baby, I love you. I couldn't be happier."

She had pulled back enough to look in his eyes and see the truth of his words, and then she'd kissed him. Sliding off the edge of the tub to settle herself in his lap on the floor, she'd wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you happy, really?"

Reaching up to brush the hair from her face, he'd nodded. "Yeah Baby, I really am." She told him that she was going to make an appointment in the morning before she had to go to work. She made the appointment but she never kept it. Leaving him alone in the kitchen, she'd left for work. Getting into her car, it exploded. Tony's world had shattered in that moment.

Clenching his hand into a fist and driving it into the ground, Tony sagged forward and leaned his head against the tombstone. Closing his eyes as the tears fell, "I miss you, Baby. I miss you so much." Steeling his emotions and climbing to his feet, "I love you, Michelle. Always have. Always will." Leaving the way he had arrived, Tony slowly made his way through the city streets back to his apartment.

He didn't have the house anymore. The house was gone. His money was gone. His friends were gone. His life was gone. All he had left was this group that had saved his life, and a small apartment. Not a whole lot to brag about. Letting himself into the building, Tony headed for his door.

"You were out late."

Bowing his head to hide the curled lip, Tony turned slowly composing himself. "David. I needed some air. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk. Is that alright with you?" He knew he shouldn't push Emerson. The man was the reason why Tony was alive, but there were times when he really wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around David's throat and listen to him take his last breath. Tonight was no different.

Leaning against the doorframe of his own apartment, David narrowed his eyes. Cocking his head to the side, "Just remember, you're supposed to be dead."

Walking into his apartment, "Yeah, hard to forget." Shutting the door behind him, Tony crossed the small room in the dark and sprawled across his bed.

...

The following day brought much of the same. While David had him running around to do his bidding, Tony had his own agenda to fulfill. He wanted Wilson. Alan Wilson. From the time that Tony had been strong enough to work again, he had searched long and hard for those responsible for his wife's death. When he had stumbled upon a name, it had taken every ounce of raw determination to not simply go after the man and kill him on sight. Problem was, Tony had no choice but to wait. He had to bide his time, and he knew he'd only get one shot at the man. Alan didn't trust just anyone, and at that time, he really didn't trust Tony. Of course Alan didn't know that Tony knew he was behind Michelle's death because if he did, he would have known to have Tony removed… permanently.

So the days ran together, one into another. The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. While Tony played his role as the dutiful team member and compatriot to David, he ran his own show on the side. Tony used everyone around him to gain the information he needed to get closer to Alan. Funny thing was, not one of them was smart enough to realize that they were being played. Tony was good, he was smooth. He'd been hurt on the deepest of levels, and he was out for revenge. David knew it, and he drew on that fury, that anger, and watched as Tony silently fumed. David knew that it was only a matter of time before Tony snapped, and as far as he was concerned, so long as Tony was by his side, he wasn't all too worried about himself.

What bothered David was knowing that Tony had taken to disappearing at night and being gone sometimes for hours, and no one knowing where he was going or who he was seeing. This had started months ago and although at first it was only occasionally that Tony would take off without a word, David knew first hand that it had soon become a nightly ritual that Tony would disappear. So David finally had him followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Slipping through the darkened streets, his collar turned up against the chill of the night, Tony easily vaulted over the stone wall and landed in a crouch in the shadows of the graveyard. His eyes scanned the area cautiously before he rose and quickly covered the ground to the trees closest to Michelle's grave. It had been months since he had first come to see his wife, but his visits had slowly become nightly. Up until tonight no one had dared to follow him, but David was becoming too nervous over his absences. He should have known that sooner or later David would have him followed, but for some reason it still surprised him that he had picked up the tail only a couple of blocks from the apartment complex they were using. He was certain that he had a moment or two to himself before his guest would arrive, but he had to move quickly.

Leaving the tree and dropping to the ground on his wife's grave, Tony's left hand slid over the cold stone as his right clenched the dry earth at its base. Growling to himself, his choices were limited. His nightly visit had become more than just a simple ritual about a month ago, but now he had to think fast. He had no way to raise a warning that he was being followed without tipping off his tail, so he quickly rose and headed back toward the trees. His eyes were already traveling the seemingly empty graveyard when he heard a soft voice behind him and to the left.

"Tony."

Freezing for only a second, Tony thanked the heavens that the night was moonless and the streetlights couldn't reach far enough into the graveyard to illuminate the area. Growling deep under his breath, "Tomorrow. Picked up a tail. Run." There was no argument from the voice behind him, and he barely heard the footsteps as they quickly left the area. Eyeing a form just clearing the stone wall, Tony bowed his head and slowly stepped from the tree to approach his wife's grave once again. Sinking to the ground and letting his head bow, his jaw clenched painfully as his hand slowly ripped up the ground at his knees.

Stopping when he saw a figure slowly move from the trees toward a grave, Andrew Matthews frowned deeply. Pulling out his cell phone, he called David. "I've got him, Boss. He's at the grave." Nodding silently and slipping the phone back in his pocket when David only ordered him to keep his eyes on Tony and to report back when they were both back at the apartments, Andrew slipped slowly through the shadows to stand at the base of the tree closest to Tony.

Biting back a snarl at the sound of heavy footsteps growing closer, Tony tightly closed his eyes fighting back the rage building within. There was no way that David could know about his newest involvement, but the fact that he was now being followed was enough to set his nerves on fire. Not to mention the fact that whoever was out there, they were intruding on his time with his wife. Silently sending up a prayer, Tony absently traced the letters of Michelle's name on the stone. How many nights had he done just that? He knew every crack in the stone, every flaw by now, but letting his fingers slide over the cool stone brought him a sense of peace. It was almost as if Michelle was beside him. He could almost feel her with him. Shaking his head, his thoughts fell once more on the tail he had acquired. He had to make it look good for his audience. Softly he started speaking to his wife. "Hey, Baby. I told you that I'd be back. It's starting to get colder at night now. Don't worry though because I finally broke out the heavy leather. It's warm enough but I wish you were here with me, Baby. I always hated the cold, and you always made those long nights bearable curled up at my side." Pausing to brush a hand across his eyes, his voice trembled slightly. "I'm so sorry, Baby. I know you'd be yelling at me right now for apologizing so much, but if I could have gotten there sooner…" Choking on his rising emotion, "I really miss you, Michelle. I know I'm not the same man you fell in love with, but I can only hope that you can understand what I've become. It should be me laying in this ground at your side, and it's not." Slowly his anger took root and his voice turned hard. "It should be you laying beside me in bed at night, and you're not. I'm going to find the ones responsible, Baby. I'm going to make them pay for taking you away. I just hope you can forgive me and have faith in me, Michelle." Laying his fingertips to his lips, he set them to the stone. "I love you, Baby. I'll see you tomorrow." Rising, Tony pulled his collar tighter around his neck and headed back toward the wall bypassing the trees.

Watching Tony move toward the wall, Andrew approached the grave and knelt on the ground. Scowling darkly at the torn up earth at the base of the stone, Andrew hissed in pain and surprise when his head was suddenly jerked backward and a blade was pressed to his throat. Clawing at the hand holding the blade at his soft flesh, Andrew's eyes snapped upward to look into the smoldering hatred filled eyes of Tony. Wrapping his hand around Tony's unrelenting wrist, Andrew softly pleaded with him. "Man, don't do it. David sent me to watch you. He didn't like not knowing where you were going every night. He wanted me to follow you and then report back to him."

Snarling with his lip curled, Tony twisted his hand in the back of Andrew's jacket and pulled him backward off of Michelle's grave. Dropping to one knee and yanking Andrew down to his back, Tony pressed the blade harder against his throat as he leaned over him. Breathing heavily, his anger barely in check, "Then David should have asked. If I can't see my wife during the day like any other person out there, then I _will_ see her at night. You can go tell David that. You can also tell him that if he sends anyone else after me while I'm visiting my wife at night, then the next one sent won't be reporting back… ever."

_Tony, calm yourself, my love. _

Grinding his teeth at the sound of Michelle's voice in the back of his head, Tony moved away and slowly withdrew the knife from Andrew's throat. Moving back to Michelle's grave, Tony knelt and bowed his head. Resting his head against the stone, a wave of peace flowed through him. Sighing unevenly, "Just go. Let me at least say goodbye to my wife before David has my head over this." Listening to the staggering footsteps fall away, a single tear fell from Tony's eye. His voice no more than a whisper on the wind, "Have faith in me, Baby. Just have faith in me." Rising slowly, Tony raised his face to the sky. "Somehow I'm going to make things right. Somehow." Turning, Tony left the graveyard and found Andrew leaning against the outside of the wall with a hand on his throat. Slapping the younger man's hand away, Tony growled. "You'll live. I didn't even break the skin." Stalking away, Tony headed home with Andrew following behind him. He didn't know what infuriated him more, the fact that David had sent a tail, the fact that Andrew had touched his wife's grave, or the fact that he had had to tell Bill to run.


	5. Chapter 5

As Tony listened to Andrew's steps behind him, a dark smile touched his lips. Bill. Now that had been a surprise. It had also been the only reason why his somewhat regular trips had turned into a nightly ritual almost a month ago. Bill Buchanon. Head of CTU. Sometimes a friend, sometimes not, but now Bill was an ally that he couldn't afford to lose. Tony needed Bill and, surprisingly, Bill needed Tony. CTU was only a shell of what it once had been. Jack was gone. All that was left was Bill and Chloe. They ran an underground system on the side that no one knew about, and once they had found out that Tony was alive, they had contacted him. They wanted his help to continue to bring down the bad guys that were threatening this great country, and once they learned who he worked for, they wanted David.

Tony saw it as an opportunity. He didn't care about David. He didn't care about what David was about or what David was trying to do to the country. David was simply a means to an end. David could get him to Alan Wilson. That's why he had stayed with David. Not out of gratitude for saving his life, and certainly not because he felt like he owed him. He stayed with David because he wanted Alan, and David was the only way to get to the bastard that had killed his wife and son. That was until Bill had shown up at Michelle's grave one night. With Bill and Chloe, Tony had access to that underground system. That put him one step closer to Alan. Did he turn his back on David? Did he side completely with Bill? No. Neither. Why bother siding with only one of them when he had no idea which would prove most useful? He wanted Alan, and that was the only thing that kept him going. That was what made him get out of bed in the morning. That was what kept the fire inside him lit. And whether it was David or Bill that dropped Alan in his lap, it didn't matter. If he had to ride both sides of the fence, then so be it. Nothing else mattered at this point. Nothing.

Entering the apartment complex, Tony growled when he saw David standing in his open doorway. He knew that Andrew would tell him everything, but he stopped in front of David anyway. "You could have asked, David. I've been spending time with my wife if you really needed to know that badly. Her memory is the only thing I have left and when her face started to fade in my mind…" Clenching his jaw and breathing deeply in an attempt to steady his emotions, "I can't lose her again. Do you understand that?"

Frowning and cocking his head to the side, David jabbed a finger into the center of Tony's chest. "Do you understand that you're dead? Do you know what happens if anyone catches you outside of here?"

Swatting David's hand away, Tony's eyes went blank. "I've been dead for a long time. When you've been dead for as long as I have, you tend to learn how not to be seen." Glancing over his shoulder as Andrew walked up rubbing his neck, Tony's lip curled in disdain. "Stay away from my wife's grave. I go out at night and I'm gone for half an hour at most. Now you know where I'm at. Who's going to see me in a graveyard in the middle of the night, David? Spirits? Ghosts? Maybe some headless demon that claws its way up from the fiery depths of hell?" Rolling his eyes for effect as he turned away, Tony started toward his apartment. "There isn't even a groundskeeper, David. I know. I've checked. Sorry to say it and have to burst your bubble, but I'm the only one haunting that graveyard at night. No ghosts, no goblins, no spirits." Looking back sadly over his shoulder, "Just me, my shadow, and my memories of my wife." Bowing his head and letting himself into his apartment, Tony shut the door securely and slowly grinned in the darkness. _Not my best performance, Baby, but I think you'd be proud._ Tossing his jacket in the closet and peeling out of his clothes, Tony hit the shower before crawling into bed and closing his eyes. _I love you, Baby. Where ever you are, I love you._ Slowly sleep crept up and overtook him.

...

Grabbing Andrew by the shoulder and dragging him into his apartment, David growled. "What the hell happened?"

His fingers still lingered over his neck and the look in Tony's eyes still burned in the back of his mind. Shaking his head slowly, Andrew slowly sank into a chair and sighed. "I followed him like you told me to. He keeps to the darker alleys and the non-lit streets. He walked straight to the graveyard and vaulted the wall. It's only about five feet, give or take, so it's not that hard to pull yourself over. There's a few trees near his wife's grave. I only gave him a couple seconds head start over the wall so that he wouldn't see me following him, but I saw him walk through the trees when I went over the wall. Then he was at his wife's grave."

Crossing his left arm over his chest, David rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his right hand. "What did he do? Did he say anything?"

Shrugging, Andrew shook his head. "He knelt at the grave and just talked to her. Nights are getting colder, he told her not to worry about him because he broke out his leather jacket, and he said he missed her." Sighing as he watched David pace the room, "The anger is still there though. He still wants the ones responsible for taking her from him."

Turning slowly and settling his eyes on Andrew, David growled. "How did he know you were there?"

Shaking his head slowly, "I don't know. I thought I was giving him enough space that he wouldn't realize he was being followed, but apparently I was wrong. He may have seen me go over the wall while he was standing near the trees, he may have heard me when I came up behind him in the trees. I just don't know."

Resuming his pacing, David frowned deeply. "You're sure there was no one else there?"

Nodding briefly, "I didn't see anyone else around. I didn't hear anyone else around. There were no cars anywhere near the place. If you want, I can go back and take another look around, or I can wait until morning to see if there's anything to be found."

Something still didn't feel right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Waving his hand dismissively, David shook his head. "No. It wouldn't do any good either way. He was honest and I'll give him that. He's only been gone a half hour at most on any given night. Depending on the weather, some nights it's been a little more or a little less, but never much longer than that. If he wants to go there at night and refresh his memories and keep that fire lit in his gut then so be it. If it reminds him why he's fighting then all the better for us."

Rising slowly, Andrew headed for the door. "Do you want me to follow him again?"

Turning away and approaching his window overlooking the darkened section of the city, "No. Let him be. No one follows him without my go ahead. If things change then we'll go from there. For now, let him be." Listening to the door close, David leaned his head against the cool glass and closed his eyes. Whispering to no one but himself, "You better not be playing me, Tony." Leaving the window and readying for bed, David drifted off slowly.


End file.
